love is forever
by pretty-moon-princess
Summary: Tai is scared that his and yamato's relationship is coming to an end, wont her be surprised when.... can't tell you'll hvae to read please R+R Taito Yamachi


I leaned on the shoulder of my blonde lover, as he typed furiously away at his laptop "yama-chan, please turn off your computer, I wanna snuggle with you" said Tai pressing his body up against yamato's "no Tai, I have to get this song finished I have a deadline" said Yamato harshly. tears sprang to Tai's eyes "o-ok I'm going to sleep then, good night yama-chan Aishiteru" said Tai kissing him on the cheek. "goodnight" said yamato turning back to his laptop. tears rolled down Tai's cheek as he turn his back to yamato, he hadn't even said that he loved him back, was their relation in jeopardy? Tai prayed not before drifting off to sleep.

"I'm sorry Tai, I'll make it up to you tomorrow I promise" said yamato leaning over and kissing Tai's forehead. Yamato laid and down and fell asleep his arms around Tai.

the next morning Tai awoke to find that yamato had already gone to work, he sat up sadly 'he didn't even wake me up, he always wakes me up' thought Tai as he hopped into the shower that was joined to their bedroom. After Tai finished showering he got dressed into his new Armani suit and grabbed his brief case. "Agumon!, lets go buddy" said Tai. Tai and Agumon walked out the door to the elevator.

"good now I can plan everything for tonight" said yamato as he stepped out of he laundry room followed by Gabumon "are you sure Sora doesn't mind taking care of you and Agumon tonight?" asked yamato "she said she'd love to have us and that it would be like a Digi-sleepover because Mimi-san and Palmon are coming over, after she and Daisuke-san drop the food for tonight off" said Gabumon. "ok, well I'm going to start on the living room" said yamato "would you like me to help yama-kun?" asked asked Gabumon "if you want to Gabumon, but aren't you going to Miyako-san's house? I mean she runs the Digi-daycare" said yamato "not today, Ken-san said that she had to take a break because she was working to hard, so he took her to the beach" said Gabumon "well lets get started" said yamato.

"yagami-san, there's a group of floramon who have just hatched in primary village and wish to get a visa to help in one the flower shops in this world" said one of Tai work colleagues "I'll grant them a three month trial visa but I have to check with the owner of the shop and see if he needs any help" said Tai shutting down his computer and putting the last file away. "I'll call him tomorrow morning, please tell the floramon to sit tight and stay in primary village" said Tai as he locked his office. "good night yagami-san" said the man "and to you sir" said Tai.

"ok everything's set yama-kun" said Gabumon "ok well do you want me to drop you off at Sora's?" asked yamato. "no that's ok birdramon is coming to pick me up" said Gabumon as a huge red bird landed on the balcony. "bye yamato have fun" said Gabumon "bye Gabumon, you too" said yamato.

Tai opened the door to the apartment 'yama-chan's probably still writing his song, oh well maybe there's something good on TV' thought Tai until he noticed the trail of rose petals leading into the apartment "Yama-Chan!" Tai yelled. when he heard no sound he started to follow the petals until he came to a white envelope with a rose attached to it, he opened it and read the message.

Dear Taichi-koi,

please forgive me for my behavior these past few days,

I wish to make it up to you tonight. Happy Anniversary koi!

with love Yamato.

Tai followed the trail further into the apartment until he could smell the beautiful aroma of Italian food. "yama-chan?" said tai loudly "sit at the table I'll be out in a minute" yelled Yamato from the kitchen. as Tai sat down yamato entered the dinning room wearing a black button-down shirt and beige dress-pance "welcome home koi" said yamato as he hugged Tai and kissed him on the cheek. 

Tai smiled at yamato and kissed him full on the lips, a minute later yamato broke the kiss "there will time for that later koi" said yamato "what's that heavenly smell yama-chan?" asked Tai "spaghetti, your favourite" said Yamato "but you can't boil water how did you make all this?" asked Tai "I work in mysterious ways, you should know that by now" said Yamato "you asked Mimi and Daisuke for help didn't you?" asked Tai "you know me to well" said Yamato winking.

They stared at each other lovingly as they finished their dinner. after yamato had cleaned their plates he got down on one knee in front of Tai "Taichi-koi, I've loved you since our first day in the digital world and will love you forever onwards will you marry me?" asked Yamato as he took a black velvet box out of his pocket and opened it to reveal a gold band with a single ruby atop it. "yama-chan of course I will" said Tai throwing his arms around yamato, crying. "I love you Tai, I'm sorry I've been ignoring you lately, but i wanted this all to be a surprise" said Yamato.

"I'm sorry I ever doubted you" said Taichi. "go to the bedroom and change into your Pj's, I have something special to show you" said yamato ushering Tai into their bedroom. when Tai returned he was wearing black boxers and a tight white shirt. He sat on the couch and waited for yamato, when yamato entered her was carrying his guitar "I wrote this song for you koi" said yamato.

I see your true color, shinin through  
I see your true color, an' that's why I love you  
I see your true color, shinin through  
I see your true color, an' that's why I love you

Yo, father forgive, we all tryin to survive where we live  
I'd rather feed the homeless eight times than talk to da kids  
Show 'em life ain't no walk on the bridge  
Damn as hard as it is, when I be dreamin I be talkin to B.I.G  
In my hood it ain't no yellow brick road, we hear the shots echo  
Sneakers hangin from a telephone pole  
In my ghetto aint no rainbow wit pots a gold  
but tha was love from tha family when tymes are cold  
I seen n analyzed tha world from my project roof  
An' seen the hope in tha eyes of a troubled youth  
A good kid, I kept this burna in dis motha goose  
A motherless child,lost in these streets loose  
in the waterworlds away these are rainy days  
My man got poped at an early age  
These cowards run n say he flipped into his early grave  
They say the good die young, we're headed for dem early gates  


I see your true color, shinin through  
I see your true color, an' that's why I love you  
I see your true color, shinin through  
I see your true color, an' that's why I love you

yo,they say this love wasnt meant to be  
2 people from 2 different worlds,we wasnt meant to be  
it musta been fate you were sent to me  
we'll make it through these hard tymes,eventually  
tha standard fight,walk by faith n not by sight  
we're all tha same color when you turn off tha lights  
i take tha sunshine with tha pain  
wear my Saraguards sad,dats when it rains  
no fridge,kept tha food on tha window payne  
we all breathe tha same air so we all tha same  
im trapped in this ghetto maze tryna make it out  
if you dont know me dont judge me,wuthcu talkin bout  
im far dividable of ard of tha broken dreams  
single mothas yall my heroes,yall my queens  
to get my moms out tha hood,thats my hope n dreams  
to raise my son to be a soldier by any means

I see your true color, shinin through  
I see your true color, an' that's why I love you  
I see your true color, shinin through  
I see your true color, an' that's why I love you  
  
"that was beautiful yama-chan" said Tai tears streaming down his face. "I worked on it for along time, I wanted you to love it" said yamato. "I do, it was perfect" said Tai. "I'm just going to change into my Pj's and then we can watch some movies k?" asked yamato ruffling Tai's now semi-under control hair. yamato returned and they started choosing the movie they were going to watch. "titanic, Moulin rouge, Harry potter, oops my nephew must have left it here" said Yamato looking through the movies.

"yama-chan, we've never owned these movies before, they sound like something Miyako-san would watch" said Tai 'Ken-san gave them to me, told me he was glad to get rid of them" said yamato "wont Miyako-san be mad?" asked Tai as he popped Moulin rouge in "Ken-san said he would do the dishes for the rest of his life to get rid of them" said Yamato. Tai sat on yamato's lap and watched the movie, when the movie had finished they decided to call it a night. They hopped into bed and cuddled close to each other. they made passionate love until the sun shone through the semi-transparent curtains.

"good morning Koi" said Yamato smiling and wrapping his arms tighter around Tai. Tai's eyes fluttered opened, he looked at Yamato "good morning yama-chan" said Tai smiling "so tell me Taichi-koi, did I rock your world?" asked yamato "I've had better" said Tai waiting for yamato's facial expression to change. "kidding" said Tai giggling mischievously. "you better be Taichi-baka" said Yamato throwing a pillow at Tai's head and sighing. "oh did I tire you out yama-chan, you underestimate me" said Tai. "no I'm just sighing because after I hit you with this pillow you'll hit me back and it will go on like this for another hour" said yamato as he threw the pillow hard at Tai's head. For the next hour there was a huge pillow fight between them both of them. 

"thank you so much for this yama-chan" said Tai leaning against him as they watched the sun set from their balcony. "my pleasure Taichi-koi" whispered Yamato as he pick up his sleeping lover and went inside.

awwwwww that was so cute. please R+R and please no flames.

love always Jess_da_cutie


End file.
